


The room where it happened

by Tokoshui



Series: Hamilton Soundtrack [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Jacket Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokoshui/pseuds/Tokoshui
Summary: Thomas leaves his coat at the Hamilton residence where he sees Alex wearing his coat, a sight he might like too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut.  
> Edit: Thank you so much for the hits, comments and Kudos

Carefully hung on the back of a dark wooden chair, without a single crinkle or wrinkle, laid a long deep plum purple of a coat. The tailcoat perfumed the expensive French cologne of the man who owned the article of clothing that has been uncharacteristically discarded in the Hamilton residence an even more queer place for this particular jacket to have ended up with all things considered.  
With the greatest hesitation Alexander gently disrupted the out of place fabric by dragging his fingertips over the outside of the coat, feeling the coolness and smoothness of the silk. With the greatest of caution he grasped the collar and laid it over his arm, making sure that it would not drag along the hard wood floors or hit harshly against each of the twelve cases used for his stairs. He had almost entered his own chambers, but decided against it. Jefferson would make a fuss if he figured out that he had kept it prized coat in his bedroom so he changed course to the guest room. Once in the guest room he couldn’t help, but to wonder what the inside felt like. It felt soft like a somehow a cloud had gotten sewn into the jacket, Hamilton was tempted to wear it. He turned around to see himself holding the garment in the long mirror that had been mounted for Angelica for whenever she had deiced to visit. He took off his own coat and slipped on the purple coat. It looked ridiculous on him. The ends of the jacket tapped on his heels, the sleeves went well past his fingertips, the gauntlets were loose and bulky, but he dared not adjusted them, and the fabric sagged in the shoulders. To put it simply it was to big for him. He twirled around and the jacket wrapped around him as it were a summer dress that frilled and twirled excitedly and caused Alexander to giggle.  
“What are you doing?” A familiar voice echo through the room, cutting through the laughter and stopping him in his tracks. Alex could feel a blush coming on as he directed his attention to Jefferson. He had never really noticed how…naked and vulnerable Thomas had looked with out his jacket, he never realized just how much it contributed to Jefferson’s outward appearance.  
Thomas stood in the doorway with arms crossed looking bigger and more intimidating than Alexander had remembered from just mere hours ago.  
“What are you doing here?” Was Alexander’s brilliant response and Jefferson rolled his beautiful dark brown eyes.  
“I am here to get my coat which you are currently wearing,” He says, taking a step into the room, taking a look at the other from head to toe and Hamilton took a step back. Soon it was a dance, one step forward another one back, a quick dance which ended almost as quickly as it ended with Alexander pressed up against the wall and Jefferson peering down at him. Alexander could more prominently smell that expensive French cologne, honestly it was impossible to not smell it. Jefferson placed a gentle hand on Alexander’s chin and leaned in close to his ear. “Please?” he adds, his lips brushing over the edge of his ear. This cause Hamilton to start trembling, he suddenly wanted Jefferson to right then and there take him on the wall, to undress him savagely and to just take him.  
“Get it yourself.” He says, hoping that his words would push Thomas into action. As hoped Jefferson pushed him further into the wall having captured Alexander in a kiss, Thomas’ hands felt like heaven against Alex’s sides, going up and down slowly, taking time to explore the brand new canvas in front of him. Pulling his hips closer to his, he could feel Alexander get hot and bothered. Alex shook like a leaf as Thomas felt his body up and down.  
Unexpectedly Alex fell with a thud on his knees on the hardwood floor as Jefferson slid his jacket to it’s rightful place upon his shoulders  
“Thank you for keeping it warm” Thomas says, pausing at the threshold to look at the man on his knows smirk as left.  
Alex; breathless, quivering, and frankly pissed off stared at the floor. Flabbergasted at the fact that Jefferson had just left him so in need and so…helpless. He picked himself up and started to work on composing himself. Over the course of the next few days neither Jefferson nor his damn jacket could leave his mind.  
Maybe it was how the Virginian felt pressed up against him or maybe it was his breath against his ear whatever it was Alexander wanted more. Maybe that is why he had broken into Montechello and was currently laying in Thomas’ bed, well he hoped he was in Thomas’ bed, in nothing but that accursed purple jacket. He was hoping and praying that Jefferson would fin him instead of one of the many slaves bustling around the grand building. He was starting to rethink this idea when the bedroom door opened. He held his breath and didn’t let it go until he saw Jefferson.  
Thomas climbed on the bed hovering above Alexander and all his glory.  
“Well, what do I owe this surprise to?” Jefferson asks, letting his hands rest on Alexander’s knees slowly rubbing circles down from his knees to his thighs, licking his lips as he scanned Alexander’s scarred body. This sent shivers down his spine seeing Jefferson over him like this and he couldn’t help himself as he slowly spread his legs for the other. Thomas just chuckled at this gesture, swooping down to take Alex into his mouth. The warmth and wetness of his mouth on Alex’s cock felt like bliss and Alex hid his hands in the other’s wild hair as Thomas began to slowly go up and down from base to tip, taking in Alexander’s every expression and every moan. He didn’t pull away from the cock until Alex had started to stutter out words, he wasn’t going to just let him go after a blow job. Alex whined as Thomas took his mouth off of his cock. Thomas took a moment to rummage through his nightstand drawer to find something to make the next act a little more enjoyable. When he found what he wanted he spread it on his fingers and gently stuck a finger in Alexander’s ass. He gently kissed him as he moved his finger around, giving Alex something else to focus on for a little bit, when Alex felt ready Thomas slipped another finger in and started to scissor and stretch him slowly. Everything Thomas did was slow and deliberate as if he was trying to memorize every since centimeter of the man below him. He pulled his lips away from him as he finished stretching him.  
“Are you ready?” He whispers, in Alex’s ear, wanting to give him a chance to back out, to change his mind.  
“Yea.” Alex breathed, they haven’t even technically started and he was already seeing stars in his vision. It didn’t matter all the disagreements over the years or the fact that he would trust Indian water over Jefferson, because in this moment he trusted Thomas to be gentle, to take care of him, to give and take, he trusted him with his body; that has been beaten, starved, cut, bruised, shot at and abused. He was trusting him not to hurt him.  
Jefferson slowly started to push himself into Alex’s ready ass.  
“Fuck,” he breathed out, Alex felt so good around him, honestly he wasn’t really expecting him to be that tight. “tell me when you are ready.”  
It took a few minutes for Hamilton to adjust and get used to the feeling of having something up his ass.  
“I-I’m ready,” He says, when he finally got used to it.  
“Are you sure?” Jefferson asks, wanting to give Hamilton a chance to back out. Alexander nodded his head and Thomas slowly started to thrust in and out.  
Imminently pain raced throughout Alex’s body as it began and Alex focused on Jefferson and the beads that were starting to form on his brow, focusing on how his hair bounced as he moved inside him. Suddenly the pain melted away and Alex couldn’t help to all but moan. His moan echoed through out the room and sent shivers up Jefferson’s spine encouraging him to speed up his thrusts right on that spot. Alex’s hands found themselves in Thomas’ soft hair pulling and yanking as pleasure racked his body. He didn’t really notice that Jefferson was leaving a trail of dark purple bruises, but he didn’t care much.  
“Ruin my jacket and I will ruin you.” Jefferson whispered close to his ear as Alex came. Semen sticking to Jefferson’s abdomen. Jefferson continued until he himself shot his load in Alex, who was left panting on the bed in his jacket. Jefferson got up and looked at the helpless Alexander, a sight he could get used to.


End file.
